Oscuro
by Althea de Leo
Summary: ¿Que hacía el capitán en el armario después del entrenamiento? Eso solo lo sabe él y la oscuridad pero Yaku y Taketora tienen su propia teoría.


_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate_. _Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Oscuro_

No era normal, definitivamente no lo era. Todos los miembros titulares se habían ido, ya era hora de ir a casa pero Yaku había olvidado meter el tablero dentro del deposito del gimnasio, si Kuroo lo veía así al día siguiente le valdría un regaño.

Dentro de todo el escenario normal entraba que Yaku le pidió a Taketora acompañarlo ya que estaba muy oscuro y no quería estar solo. Ambos chicos entraron de nuevo en el gimnasio y encontraron el tablero del otro lado de la cancha, cerca del armario donde guardaban todas sus cosas de voleiball. Yaku fue hasta el tablero pero se detuvo en el acto.

Yaku pudo jurar que la voz de su capitán salía de adentro del armario y no podía ser con Kenma ya que el chico se había ido a casa temprano porque tenía un resfriado. Era más como gemidos, sí, eso era.

Yaku llamó a su compañero y ambos se quedaban escuchando sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando ahí adentro.

—Toca.

— ¿Estás loco, Taketora? No voy a tocar esa puerta—el Libero se echó para atrás—ábrela tú.

—Piénsalo otra vez si crees que voy a abrir la puerta, no se escucha como algo que quisiera interrumpir y menos si es el capitán.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Dejarlo así como si nada? Hay que guardar esto o si no se enfadara mañana—dijo Yaku sacando su lado responsable.

—… él está aquí… ¿no puede guardarlo él?

—Taketora…

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen? —ambos jugadores quedaron con los pelos de punta al ver que su capitán había abierto la puerta de golpe y no parecía muy contento—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en sus casas? —ambos se miraron las caras, su capitán se veía extraño. Debían enfrentarlo.

—Capitán… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí adentro? —Taketora fue el primero.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué eran esos gemidos que salían de ahí adentro? —dijo Yaku poniéndose recto.

— ¿Gemidos? ¿Son tarados o qué? —ambos titulares le vieron la cara de molesto a su capitán—¿Insinúan que ando en cosas raras con alguien o qué?

— ¡No, no, no! —gritaron ambos e inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

—No es eso capitán, es que esos sonidos…

—Tengo dolor de espalda y el entrenador me dijo que aquí estaba una pomada mentolada para mi dolor, gemí porque me cayó un barrote de metal en el pie. Como no había nadie y el entrenador me dijo que no me llevara la crema tuve que quedarme aquí y ponérmela yo solo, los sonidos debían ser porque sentí mucho alivio al ponerme la maldita crema—Kuroo los miraba de al manea que ambos chicos se quedaron sin ganas de preguntar más— ¡¿Quieren saber algo mas o ya tienen suficiente para inventarse alguna otra historia?¡

— ¡No capitán! —ambos chicos se inclinaron asustados—¡Nos vemos mañana! —una sola mirada del pelinegro había bastado para hacerlos correr fuera del gimnasio dejando a un molesto Kuroo mirando como salían corriendo del lugar.

—Solo eso faltaba… ¿Continuamos en donde nos quedamos? —su voz había cambiado de una molesta a una un poco más suave y… ¿seductora?

—Por supuesto, mi capitán—una voz femenina salió desde las sombras del armario antes de que Kuroo las cerrara por completo dejando que continuarán con lo que hacían antes de ser interrumpidos por los dos titulares.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Sé que es corto pero esto participa en un reto que mi amiga TodosDanAscoMenosYo y yo estamos haciendo, es el "Reto de las Fanfickers" de la página "Lo que callamos los fanfickers" en facebook y lo primero era un drabble de tu personaje favorito. Sé que el reto es medio viejo peor ambas no teníamos tiempo de escribir algo así que ahora que somos libres como el viento lo haremos con gusto. El texto solo sin los comentarios de autor es de unas 540 palabras creo, se pasa un poco pero esta en el rango hahahaha**_

 _ **Como ven es corto pero tiene su toque picoso y obviamente debía ser de nuestro amado Kuroo, como soy loquita y ella también, pueden poner que es un KurooxLectora… usen su imaginación para ver que estaban haciendo en el armario :D hahahahha.**_

 _ **El siguiente espero que se llegue pronto y será un OS de tu pareja favorita, aun no me decido pero estoy entre dos o tres, no Yaoi. Normalmente no escribo de ese género pero por el reto tendré que hacerlo y espero que me salga bien :p**_

 _ **No leemos pronto y espero que les gustara este pequeño fragmento. Besos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
